In The Next Life
by sasusaku779
Summary: Dobe, you got her in this lifetime, but in the next…she will always be mine - He smirked.


**My first half-assed attempt at a tragedy! I really wanted this to be more emotional than it is; but i am a weak hearted person and misery kills me; so please forgive me if it is a little to undepressing!**

**disclaimer: DNON**

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are sentenced to die."

The words spoken out of the Hokage's mouth were cold, but her eyes showed the sorrow of the world.

He was emotionless, he was expecting it. "Aa."

* * *

"Sakura-chan…go to him." Naruto told Sakura wearily.

"Iie, I'm fine," she faked a smile, and Naruto knew it.

She would always love that Bastard; there would never be someone who could fill in the position of her number one…not even him.

Sadistic, it really was; Naruto would finally have Sakura to himself, but the price was losing best friend…harsh.

It was going to kill him, but he knew Sakura wanted to see him, no needed to see him, and how could he be the one that prevented her from going to her first love…his best friend, one last time. "Sakura-chan, I know you love-" his voice broke, and for the life of him, he couldn't stop the tears in his eyes from falling.

Sakura reached out to him, to comfort, but he pushed her hand away, "Go…" he managed to say thickly. He turned away and desperately tried to stop the flow of tears.

He swallowed thickly and turned and forced a smile for her sake, "Go to him, tell the Bastard that you love him one last time."

He watched her face as she made up her mind; she was so beautiful even in sorrow, and it hurt, so much, to know that she would never truly be his.

She always would love Sasuke, but it was okay, he had an entire lifetime with her…_he_ had only a day. If he could do one last thing for the dying man, he would; he would let him feel loved one last time.

…and maybe, just maybe, he could become her important person one day.

Her footsteps faded.

* * *

Her footsteps were heard as she walked silently towards the prison room that held him. The ANBU guard, who had accompanied her, gave her a small smile as if to reassure her that everything would be okay, but it wouldn't. Nothing would be okay, ever; he was leaving her, this time for good this time, a sob broke out from her lips.

They reached the outside of the prison door. The ANBU, Hiro, gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, "If he does anything, just give a shout-" she glared at him; he wouldn't do anything.

He smiled uneasily and opened the door. She stepped in, her heart beating a million times faster than it ever had…only he had that effect.

There he was, sitting against the wall, the moonlight falling onto his face, from the small prison window, illuminating his beautiful face. Only a candle was present in the room, lighting her path towards him.

Each step she took, he could sense her hesitancy. "Sasuke-kun," she whispered, tears threatening to fall, "…you don't have a blanket…" her voice broke, but she would not cry this time; she was going to be strong.

He didn't look at her, he didn't need to, he knew what she looked like, he knew his death was going to hurt her, more deeply than any other pain an injury could ever inflict, but there was nothing he could do about it.

She walked over to him and sat down a foot away from him, leaning against the same cold wall he was.

She took the shawl wrapped around her body, and threw it on him, hoping to at least let him feel warm and comfortable.

She was silent.

She drank in the sight of his face, this would be the final time; the last time he was in her reach.

Maybe there was a way…

"You could live," she spoke quietly, "…you could easily break free." She turned to face him suddenly desperate, "Go on, go! I won't stop you!" she declared shrilly.

He looked at her and she saw the slightly amused look on his face, "You can live! Leave Konoha!"

It was ironic how once upon a time she was begging him to stay, and now, she wanted him to leave.

Her words were in vain, just like the last time she had begged, but she couldn't help it, she was desperate once again, "Please! I'm begging you, please choose to live!" Her face crumbled and then the tears broke free. She grabbed his shirt and pleaded, "Please! Break free!" and pleaded, "I will make sure you get out safe!"

He gently pried her hands off his shirt and held her hand gently. He was almost wistful when he spoke, his voice was soft, "I'm going to be with my family soon-"

"But what of your family here!?" she demanded, interrupting him, "What about Kakashi-sensei? Naruto? Goddammit! ME?!"

He chuckled and she looked at him speechless, she did not see the humor in the situation "Do you not remember? You belong to that Idiot now."

That's right…it was Naruto she was going to marry… but it would always be Sasuke who she was in love with. "I'll break it off with Naruto! He'll understand!" She was desperate, oh so desperate.

"No," he was firm as he spoke, "I'm going to die tomorrow morning, and you," he looked at her, "…and you are going to live…with Naruto."

Nothing she would say would make a difference, she knew it, why was it she couldn't ever do anything right?

She sobbed, "This wasn't how it was supposed to be, I was supposed to marry you, I was supposed to make you happy, and we were supposed to be happy! That was supposed to be our future."

He no longer cared she was bawling into his chest.

He pushed her off and tilted her head up, "But it's not, I made my choices, and this is the price I pay."

She threw her arms around him and cried for him, for her, for Naruto, for what could have been.

Time passed, she knew not how much, her tears silenced, her hiccupping ceased, "Sasuke-kun?" she asked tiredly, "Cou-Can you do something for me?"

He was silent.

"Please?" she was tired and exhausted.

He looked at her.

"Can you kiss me?"

If he was shocked, he didn't show it, "You are engage-"

She silenced him with her finger, "He knows…I-I want to know what could have been." She was asking too much, "Will you?"

Her emerald eyes shone in anticipation, sadness, strength, hope, and love. She loved him, she loved him the very first time she set her eyes on him, she loved him when they became teammates, she loved him when he left, she loved him at Orochimaru's lair, she loved him when he came back, she loved him when Naruto proposed, she loved him when she was engaged to Naruto, she loved him…loved him…Goddamit, she loved him so much!

"Aa."

Her heart beat faster; his head tilted down, hers up, and finally she had the kiss she had always dreamt of.

His lips were soft.

His caress was gentle.

Her lips were desperate, she wanted more, more than the innocent kiss. She probed her tongue out to push past his lips, she tasted him, she explored his crevice, she memorized. All the years of pent up desire finally unleashed.

It was magical.

His hands were feather like; he let her kiss him her way, to her satisfaction.

A thousand kisses from Naruto could never compare to his.

She didn't unglue herself from him when she needed to breathe, her hands never left the silky raven locks still perfect, and she crushed herself against him. This was the last time she could ever do this.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so much," she murmured over and over again.

He didn't respond; he only tightened his arms around her, and that was okay…that was all she needed.

This was what could have been.

She fell asleep kissing him.

It might have become more than a kiss, the Uchiha clan may have continued, but it was time to finally end it. He would be the last living breathing Uchiha today…tomorrow there would no longer be a descendant of the once powerful clan alive.

He sighed. He didn't fear death; he had encountered death too many times to fear. He was just tired, and weary.

But as he watched her sleep, a small part of him wanted to live.

Her face buried into his chest, and he couldn't help but kiss her forehead one last time.

She never let go of him...never would

* * *

The door opened and Naruto entered the prison. He was solemn. What were you to say to the man holding your fiancé and was about to die? "Teme…"

No words were spoken as Naruto took his place beside Sasuke. His eyes were drawn to the sleeping figure in his arms.

"She loves you…" those were the words spoken by the dull cerulean eyed man, "Dammit she fucking loves you even after these years! I can't ever take the place of you." His voice was full of sadness.

Sasuke looked up from the pink hair and turned to face his best friend…his brother, "Aa."

Silence once again.

It was solace; they were together for the last time, the very last time. "Dobe," Naruto looked up from the ground, "You got her in this lifetime, but in the next…she will always be mine." He smirked.

Naruto blinked back the tears and a smile formed on his lips as he nodded, "You have yourself a promise!"

They were team 7 finally together.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi stood in the room watching his students, all three of them. His eyes caught the small smile on the Uchiha's face and a small tear fell out of his eye.

He couldn't protect them anymore, they no longer needed protection.

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun! Matte!" The pink haired woman in white called after raven haired man._

"_Tch. Annoying," contradicting his words, a hidden smile was present on his face as he turned waiting for his __**wife**__ to catch up._

_She ran up to him and pounced upon him, her arms wrapped around his neck, and she planted a kiss on his lips._

"_Sakura-chan! Teme!"_

_Sasuke took no heed of the blonde running up to them; he looked at her and murmured, "Mine," against her lips._

_They were together…forever._

**REviEw?**

**poll on profile!**

**Sasusaku779**


End file.
